EXCEED THE PROVIDED. The UCLA General Clinical Research Center (GCRC) is a facility where investigators with approved protocols from various disciplines in tie Medical School could conduct research in human subjects. The decision to request continued funding for the GCRC is based on the conviction that a major School of Medicine requires an organized clinical research unit to carry out its missions of teaching, research, and patient care. Fellowship training programs of clinical departments depend huavily on the resources of the GCRC. The Program Direction will continue under the same leadership and with two new Associate Program Directors, Dr Saad and Dr Licinio. The UCLA GCRC is extremely involved in the training of the future generation of clinical investigators. Indeed, the GCRC will be the main the locus for clinical research trainingin our institution. We have developed a comprehensive program for the training of patient- oriented investigators which include two existing programs (the highly successful GCRC Summer Course and the STAR Program Course), the r.ewly-funded K.30 program "UCLA Graduate Training Program in Transnational Investigation," and a proposed new component for individualized mentoring under the direction of Dr Hal Morgerstern, Director of Epidemiology. A total of 164 protocols are submitted with the current application and they represent investigators from the departments of Medicine, Pediatrics, Surgery, Neurolgy, Obstetrics and Gynecology, Psychiatry, Molecular and Medical Pharmacology, as well as School of Nursing and Dentistry. Some of such studies will include: AIDS/HIV related protocols for adult and pediatric patients; gene therapy for melanoma; Alzheimer's disease; pediatric seizures disorders; metabolic bcne diseases in adult and pediatric patients with end stage renal disease; prospective studies for severe bleeding from peptic ulcer; Mallory Weiss and Dieulafoy's lesion; atherosclerosis; sympathetic nerve activity in patients with advanced heart failure; women's health initiative study; genetics of diabetes; pulmonary fibrosis; inflammatory bowel disease; strategies for the treatment of chronic myelocitic leukemia; parathyroid gland function in patients with primary aid secondary hperparathyroidism; postmenopau sal women with bipolar disorders; treatment of metasltatic hormone refractory prostate cancer; regional cerebral metabolism and blood flow in normal adults.